harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-4774648-20140309132414/@comment-4093345-20140309142752
Kkaass napisał(a): Ja wybieram HP, ponieważ: 1) Postacie nie są dwuwymiarowe. U Meyer jest tylko czarny i biały. U Rowling wszystkie odcienie szarości (wtf? skojarzenia z innym gó**em, tylko podchodzącym pod romans. Jestem dziwna). Każdy w T jest doskonały. Dobrzy bohaterowie to wzory cnót itp. Źli są jednoznacznie źli. W HP, nawet Harry nie jest święty. 2) W Zmierzchu jest wiele niejasnych rzeczy. Abstrachując od tego, że w HP też, gdy się przeczyta obie serie, w tłajlajcie (napisałam tak celowo) jest ich więcej. Jak Edzio mógł mieć dziecko, skoro wampiry nie mają krwi? 3) Również jest dużo błędów składniowych, gramatycznych. Przytoczę fragment Zmierzchu: "Wolałam skupić uwagę na tym, co mówi anioł. - Bello, proszę, tylko nie to! Proszę, Bello! Posłuchaj mnie! Bello, błagam! Chciałam odpowiedzieć, że jestem gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko, o co tylko poprosi, ale nie potrafiłam odnaleźć swoich ust. - Carlisle! - krzyknął anioł z rozpaczą. - Bello, nie! Och, tylko nie to! Nie! Bello! - Anioł zaniósł się spazmatycznym szlochem. Nie, pomyślałam, anioły nie powinny płakać, choćby i bez łez. Spróbowałam się do niego przedostać, powiedzieć mu, że nic mi nie jest, ale byłam za głęboko, ciężar wody przygniatał mnie, nie pozwalał oddychać." Używanie naprzemiennie słów anioł, model, grecki bóg jest takie... bez komentarza. Czy tylko mi się to źle czytało? Wszystko jest takie harlequinowe. 5) Fragmenty z Nonsensopedii: Zmierzch mężczyznę miażdży. Jacek Kaczmarski o Zmierzchu O k***a, co za gówno! Jak to w ogóle można czytać? Co, jeszcze trzeba to oglądać? Typowy mężczyzna o Zmierzchu Przez ciebie nadal śmierdzą mi oczy! Z listu Króla Juliana do Stephenie Meyer Treść powieści nie da się ująć w żadne słowo – nawet kazanie księdza na plebanii w Hrubielowie ma więcej polotu i emocji. Otóż jest to powieść o parze siedemnastolatków przeżywających, jak dumnie głosi okładka wydania (najlepsza rzecz w całej książce), romans. Większość opisów jedynego na świecie Edzia jest wtórna. Co kilka stron możemy przeczytać, że raz wygląda jak młody bóg, raz jak pan i władca świata, że ma Adonisowe ciało, jest bardzo zimny oraz że zamiast normalnego głosu ma piękny, aksamitny baryton. Fabuła... co?! Jaka fabuła? Akcja... jaka akcja? Treść... jaka treść? Ilustracje... szlag! Ilustracji też nie ma! Ale za to jest okładka! Dobra, przeczytajcie sobie cały artykuł, nie chcę mi się cały czas wklejać. 6) Fanki. Nonsa wie coś o nich. Patrz wyżej, nie chcę za dużo wklejać. O ile HP trafia do wszystkich grup wiekowych, Z jest raczej adresowany do rozchichotanych nastolatek. Fani Pottera są zazwyczaj inteligentni. 7) Przepraszam, ale to mnie po prostu rozwaliło: Z genetycznego punktu widzenia Edward i cała jego rodzina to rzodkiewki (mają po 25 par chromosomów). Wciąż nierozstrzygnioną pozostaje kwestia zachowania Edwarda w momentach, gdy Bella miała okres. Krew pochłaniana przez Edwarda potrafi poruszać się po jego ciele bez pracy serca (do tej pory nikt nie wie, jak to możliwe – czyżby siła woli?). Edward przeżywa orgazmy bez udziału krwi, hormonów w niej rozpuszczonych i płynów ustrojowych organizmu. Boski Edward w ciągu 0,01 sekundy przyspiesza do 200 km/h. Pozostaje niewyjaśnioną kwestią, czemu nie zmienia się przy tym w krwawą plamę. Pomimo braku krwi, nie cierpi na impotencję. Jeżeli wampiry zmieniają ludzi w wampiry, to czemu Edward Cullen nie zamienia ludzi w warzywa? Edward nie słyszy myśli Belli głównie dlatego, że ona NIE myśli. Zostało to udowodnione naukowo przez parę amerykańskich naukowców. Mimo że jest rudy, wszystkie kobiety za nim szaleją. Uśmiecha się raz na 4 dni. Jako człowiek nie posiada praktycznie żadnej koordynacji ruchowej – dla jej zobrazowania weźmy z pozoru banalną czynność, jaką jest siadanie na krześle: Belli przez pół strony chodzi po głowie: A może usiądę? Decyduje się. Całuje się z Edwardem, no bo trzeba się przygotować – cztery strony. Dostaje palpitacji – połowa strony. Dzielny Eduardo na ratunek! Pierwsza próba, niezbyt udana. – akapit. Gleba! Druga próba – dwa akapity. Z pomocą Edwarda Bella siedzi na krześle Hura! Nie damy się! Nie damy się! – 20 zdań. Z tego rachunku wynika, że Bella, by usiąść, potrzebuje 7-8 stron. W-f to dla niej tak samo trudne co odepchnięcie "Psinki" kiedy to (jak ona to określiła) wyżej wspomniany Jacob stosuje na niej przemoc fizyczną. (Czyli ją całuje, wbrew jej woli. Ale co ona może?) Aro – master of dizaster, czyli zdrowo trzepnięta parodia Lorda Voldemorta. Czyta w myślach poprzez dotknięcie dłoni. Ma długie czarne włosy i przymulone czerwone oczy. Wiek szacowany na trzy tysiące lat. Jego show pt. tytułem „Aro Show” przebija nawet „Modę na sukces”. Podczas programu wykręci parę karków, kilka razy szaleńczo się zaśmieje, zatopi ząbki w paru szyjach i powie coś opętanym szeptem. Strasznie wyczerpująca praca. Jego stałymi widzami są (trochę z przymusu) Marek i Kajusz oraz Jane i Alec. Tak jak Kajusz ma kochaną żonę, która całe dnie i zwłaszcza noce siedzi w wieży. Krążą plotki że Aro zaspokaja swoje potrzeby z niejaką Heidi, podobno czasami yyy no tego.. pomaga sobie niebieskimi tabletkami no cóż wiek już nie ten, kondycja nie ta trzeba sobie dopomóc. Kajusz – mruży oczka jak jaszczurka. Białowłosy, miał wielką ochotę zabić Bellę. I każdego kto wejdzie mu w drogę. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest zabijanie i znęcanie się nad ludźmi i wampirami, idealny kandydat na opiekunkę słitaśśnej Reneesme. W „Załamanym Dałnie 1” jest bardzo nadpobudliwy (czyżby nasza ukochana autorka ukryła jakąś poważną chorobę?). Jego rola w Volterze sprowadza się do siedzenia na czterech literach i syczenia słodkich słówek typu „Zabić”, „Drugiej szansy nie będzie” albo „Z chęcią zatopię zęby w twojej szyi” (czyż nie jest wspaniały?). Na nieszczęście jego fanek ma żonę Athenodore, która w trosce o zdrowie męża zamknęła się w wieży (legenda głosi, że on przychodzi do niej tylko wtedy gdy chce mu się...yyyy no nieważne. Biedny z niego wampirek bo jako jedyny ze Świętej Trójcy Volturi nie posiada talentu( no cóż, ciężkie jest życie wampira). W ramach wynagrodzenia tego defektu kobieta, która go popełniła podarowała mu magiczną zapalniczkę jak podobne urządzenie pewnego dyrektora Hogwartu z tą różnicą, że zamiast gasić świeczki miota w wampiry płomienie. 8) Ta cała ,,miłość" Jackoba i Renesmee. To może nie być pedofilskie, ale nadal jest dziwne. Mam jeszcze dużo w zanadrzu, ale nie będę was tym katowała. Pozdrawiam tych, którzy przeczytali to do końca (tak, i mój komentarz i to czytadło o słiiiitaśnych wampirkach.). thumbthumb thumbthumb|Właśnie dlatego wolę Igrzyska Śmierci od Zmierzchu. thumb Ileś ty to pisała? O.O